Most mobile devices have multimedia and wireless Internet capabilities, thus being capable of displaying high quality colour images, as well as rendering audio and video clips. As a result, they are used in a variety of consumer applications, in which rich content messages comprising an object such as an image, video or audio clip, are delivered to the mobile device. For instance, mobile devices may be used by a consumer to purchase a video from a retailer's website, the video being subsequently delivered to the device. However, given the plurality of available device types having different technical capabilities, some content may be featured adequately on one type of device while it is not featured as well on another. In order to ensure that the object is rendered with high quality on the mobile device, thus enhancing the consumer's experience, it is therefore desirable for the object to be optimised for the specific device it is transmitted to.
The prior art discloses altering media objects, such as image, video, or audio objects, based on known mobile device characteristics prior to transmission to the mobile device over a wireless connection. Typically, the object is modified (e.g. resized) in order to match the technical limitations of the device, thus ensuring that once delivered, it can be readily rendered on the mobile device without error, distortion, or the like. In particular, a plurality of objects having different characteristics is generated and the object, which is sent to the receiving device is the one whose characteristics are the closest to that of the device. However, none of the optimisation techniques known in the art teach optimising a given object in order to match the technical limitations of the receiving device as well as to improve the level of quality of the featured object as perceived by the user of the device.
What is therefore needed, and an object of the present invention, is a system that dynamically generates an object, which enhances the quality of the experience of the mobile device's user as perceived by the latter.